


[V-trans] Sticks and Stones and Qliphoth Trees

by Chiochan103



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, dead weight
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiochan103/pseuds/Chiochan103
Summary: “Chạy đi, Nero. Cậu ở lại chỉ làm gánh nặng mà thôi.”...Cảm giác này, thật đau đớn.





	[V-trans] Sticks and Stones and Qliphoth Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sticks and Stones and Qliphoth Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145697) by [PlayingChello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello). 



> Fic dịch đã được sự đồng ý của tác giả.

 

[Permission to translate this fanfiction from English to Vietnamese.](https://imgur.com/WPGSFa6)

 

“Chạy đi, Nero. Cậu ở lại chỉ làm gánh nặng mà thôi.”

Khi đó, Nero không có nhiều thời gian để lưu tâm về hàm nghĩa của câu nói ấy. Quả thực chúng khiến cậu tức phát điên lên. Điên không để đâu cho hết. Nero chưa từng nghĩ người như Dante lại có thể thốt ra những câu như vậy, nhất là khi cả hai đã cùng nhau chiến đấu ở lâu đài Fortuna và hơn nữa gã còn tin tưởng giao cho cậu đảm trách một nửa công chuyện làm ăn của gã.

Nhưng giờ thì sao

Cảm giác này thật đau đớn.

Cớ gì Dante lại dám sỗ sàng với cậu! Ai cho phép gã bảo V mang cậu chạy đi, xem cậu như đứa con nít và cay độc nói cậu là một thứ gánh nặng không hơn chứ? Cậu có thể giúp được gã mà.

Thế rồi không một ai biết Dante ở đâu, làm gì, còn sống hay đã chết. Nero cũng chẳng rõ liệu sau này mình có còn được gặp lại gã nữa không. Lời nói cuối cùng của gã với cậu lại là hai từ “gánh nặng” ấy, và Nero đã thầm rủa lại rằng, ông là đồ khốn nạn.

Giờ thì cả cậu và V đều phải tập trung chém giết đám cây ngu ngốc này hòng khiến cho Urizen suy yếu bớt, rồi sau đó cả hai mới tính đến đường chạy thoát thân. Vẫn chẳng có dấu hiệu nào của Dante cả. Cho dù cả bọn đã giải cứu được Lady thì cô nàng cũng không rõ Dante gặp phải chuyện gì, thông tin mà họ có được chỉ là Trish cũng bị bọn chúng giam giữ như cô ấy. Nero không hề trách móc thái độ hờ hững của Lady vì lúc này cô nàng còn mải lo cho Trish nhiều lắm.

Đã đến lúc Nero trở lại tiêu diệt cái cây chết tiệt kia rồi. Sức mạnh của cậu giờ đây đã lên một tầm cao mới. Cậu hoàn toàn sử dụng thành thạo những cánh tay máy do Nico chế tạo và thậm chí vẫn đánh đấm ngon lành kể cả khi không dùng đến chúng. Cậu tin chắc mình sẽ làm được. Cậu sẽ chứng minh cho gã thấy mình không phải là một cục tạ nặng ký.

Vào bên trong nhánh cây Qliphoth quả là một cực hình. Chẳng phải vì bọn quái vật gớm ghiếc đông như kiến cứ hở tí là vây kín lấy cậu, mà tất cả là vì lượng máu do nó tiết ra. Chui vào trong mạch máu của cây để được đưa đến nơi cần đến, mình mẩy Nero dính đầy máu tươi. Tanh tưởi, đỏ lòm, dính bết trên quần áo, cậu phải đưa tay gạt đi bớt mới không khiến nó dây vào mắt cản trở tầm nhìn. Không nhìn thấy đường mà đòi đánh nhau với quỷ vương thì còn ra thể thống gì nữa?

Rốt cuộc cũng đến được trung tâm Qliphoth, Urizen vẫn đang buồn chán, ngồi chễm chệ trên ngai kia, Nero trông mà xốn cả mắt. Vẫn chẳng có dấu hiệu nào cho thấy Dante có mặt ở đây cả, đến một cái xác cũng tìm không ra. Không dám nghĩ ngợi nhiều thêm, Nero bắt đầu giở mấy câu châm chọc ruồi bu trước khi nghiêm túc thủ thế cho trận quyết chiến khốc liệt. Phải mất rất nhiều sức mới phá được vòng chắn bảo vệ xung quanh Urizen. Cuối cùng, Nero vung kiếm phá tan lá chắn và chém rách một đường trên lòng bàn tay hắn, nhưng hắn đã ngay lập tức trả đòn, đánh cậu văng bật về sau. Nero đập người xuống nền đá lạnh, trượt dài ra xa.

“Phàm nhân yếu đuối. Quỷ lực không hề chảy trong máu mày. Vậy mà mày vẫn… Sao mày dám chống lại TAO!?” Vừa sỉ nhục Nero, hắn vừa nhấc người dậy khỏi đám dây leo của cây Qliphoth. Đất trời chao đảo khi gã quỷ vương đứng thẳng như trụ trời, “Mày sẽ phải hối tiếc… khi sinh ra đã là thứ con người vô dụng. Tao sẽ cho mày thấy… cơn ác mộng đáng sợ nhất! Tao sẽ cho mày biết… thế nào là chết trong tuyệt vọng!”

Nero còn chưa kịp định hình để tiếp tục nghênh chiến thì vòng chắn xung quanh Urizen lại một lần nữa xuất hiện, như vậy có nghĩa mọi cố gắng ban đầu của cậu đều trở về con số không. Lần này Urizen mới thực sự ra đòn tấn công khiến Nero rơi ngay vào thế yếu. Nhưng dù thế nào đi nữa, cậu vẫn phải cố gắng hết sức mình. Cậu nhất định phải hạ gục được hắn… nhất định thế…

Quỷ vương lại tung một chưởng đánh văng Nero xuống đất, rút cạn toàn bộ chút sức lực còn sót lại. Chỉ chờ có thế, những chiếc xúc tu trên người quỷ vương trườn lên cơ thể Nero, nâng cậu lên không trung và siết chặt đến mức lồng ngực cậu tưởng chừng như vỡ nát.

“Chỉ là con người mà thôi. Thứ giống loài nóng nảy ngu ngốc. Hãy nguyền rủa đi… cái khoảnh khắc mà mày được sinh ra đời ấy.” Xúc tu càng siết lực hơn khi chủ nhân của nó buông lời chế giễu sức mạnh Nero khiến cậu chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài hét lên trong đau đớn.

Bỗng từ trên trời cao, như thể được phái xuống từ thiên đường tối thượng, có thứ gì đó lao nhanh xuống mặt đất, chém đứt những chiếc xúc tu đang quấn quanh người Nero. Cậu ho sặc sụa, hớp lấy hớp để không khí vào buồng phổi. Chỉ khi cậu vừa mới lấy lại được hơi thở và nâng người dậy một chút thì Urizen đã lại cất giọng ồm ồm. “Kẻ nào dám chõ mũi vào chuyện của ta?” Ngay trước mặt hắn lúc này là một con quỷ khác đang treo mình lơ lửng trên không trung. Tuy cảm thấy có chút quen mắt nhưng Nero vẫn không hoàn toàn nhận ra được kẻ đó là ai.

“Thứ ruồi nhặng nào dám chống lại đức vua ta chứ!?”

Con quỷ ấy bắt đầu hành động, và dường như ở nó có chút gì đó… khá quen thuộc…

Đúng rồi! Là Dante đây mà!

“Không thể nào.” Nero hãy còn chưa chắc chắn, nhưng ngoài gã ra thì còn ai vào đây nữa. “Dante, lão già khốn kiếp… Tôi biết đời nào ông chịu để chúng giết dễ dàng như vậy!”

Chỉ trong phút chốc, ngọn lửa hy vọng bên trong Nero lại một lần nữa bùng lên mãnh liệt. Biết đâu lần này bọn họ sẽ thành công. Nhưng toàn thân cậu giờ đây nặng trĩu, không còn nhúc nhích gì thêm được. “Này, giao hắn lại cho ông đấy. Nhưng đừng có lúc nào cũng làm như thế nữa nhé.”

Nói rồi, mọi thứ trước mắt Nero mờ dần đi và cậu ngất lịm.

 

-oOo-

 

Nero tỉnh dậy đã thấy mình nằm trên đi văng trong chiếc xe tải với biển hiệu Devil May Cry thân thuộc. Ngả lưng trên đi văng này kỳ thực cũng không dễ chịu gì lắm, nhưng Nero đã sớm tập làm quen vì hôm nào cậu chẳng dùng nó để thay cho giường ngủ. Nói thì nói vậy chứ khi ngồi dậy, toàn thân Nero vẫn còn rất ê ẩm.

“Tỉnh lại rồi kìa!” Cái giọng lè nhè của Nico réo lên như muốn chọc thủng màn nhĩ Nero.

Cậu nhắm mắt phẩy tay. “Bà im cho tôi ngủ giùm cái.”

“Không hề hấn gì là tốt rồi, nhóc ạ.”

Nero mở bừng mắt, cơn buồn ngủ cũng tức tốc bay biến. Giọng nói vừa rồi chắc chắn là của Dante. Như vậy có nghĩa gã cũng đang ở đây… Dante đang có mặt ở ngay trên chiếc xe này. Không buồn để tâm đến các thớ cơ cũng như xương khớp vẫn còn đau nhức, cậu bật người dậy, sau đó đứng hẳn lên và chuẩn bị nhào tới thụi vào chỗ múi bụng săn chắc của Dante một quả đau điếng.

“Nero– ” lời nhắc nhở nhẹ nhàng của V khiến cậu nhất thời dịu lại.

Nhưng Nico đã tinh ý kéo anh ta ra ngoài cùng mình. “Cứ để bọn họ ở lại trong này đi V.”

“Đệt con mẹ ông!” Mọi sự chú ý của Nero đều dồn hết vào một mình Dante, đến nỗi Nico và V rời đi từ khi nào cậu cũng không để ý, tiếng đóng cửa xe chẳng thể lọt được vào tầm nghe. Chỉ biết lúc này Dante đang đứng trước mặt cậu và cơn thịnh nộ của cậu cũng ngày một tăng lên.

Dante vội giơ cả hai tay như thể gã chẳng làm điều gì sai trái cả. “Ê này, bình tĩnh đi nhóc. Cậu đang bị thương nặng kia mà.”

Nero lại tung ra một cú đấm nhưng bị Dante bắt trọn, định chuyển sang tay còn lại thì nhận ra cánh tay máy của mình đã bị người ta tháo ra trong lúc hôn mê rồi mất rồi, thành thử phần tay cụt chẳng với được tới gã. “Đồ khốn kiếp! Ông dám gọi tôi là gánh nặng trong khi tôi và đồng bọn đã chạy tới cứu cái mạng ông sao?!” Biểu cảm của Dante chừng như có chút thay đổi nhưng Nero lại quá tức giận để có thể nhận ra. “Một tháng trời đấy! Bọn tôi còn sợ ông không qua khỏi nữa kia, thế mà đùng phát ông lại xuất hiện và làm bộ như mọi thứ đếch có gì quan trọng hết?” Nero vặn tay khỏi gọng kiềm của Dante và bồi thêm một cú đấm nữa, lần này thì đấm trúng thật vì Dante không hề né tránh.

“Cậu không hiểu được đâu Nero. Đây không đơn thuần chỉ là một con quỷ vương nào đó, mà nó… là chuyện riêng của tôi.”

“Thế ông nghĩ nó đếch phải chuyện riêng của tôi ư!?” Cậu giơ tay phải bị mất một nửa ra cho gã thấy. Con quỷ đó đã lấy đi cánh tay của cậu và cậu cần phải trả thù.

“Chuyện này quá sức với cậu rồi. Tôi không thể để cậu nhúng mũi vào được.” Dante những muốn nói thêm nhưng đã bị Nero cắt ngang.

“Miễn đi nhé! Làm thế để ông gọi tôi là cái bị thịt và coi tôi như thằng con nít nữa à! Tôi cứ nghĩ ông phải tin tưởng tôi chứ. Cái đéo gì vậy Dante?” Nero chỉ vào chiếc xe tải nhỏ nơi bọn họ đang đứng, bên ngoài có gắn bảng hiệu Devil May Cry mà trước đây Dante đã từng trao lại cho cậu.

Dante không trả lời, một khoảng lặng kéo dài. Từng giây từng phút trôi qua chỉ càng làm cho Nero thêm cáu tiết. Gã có bao giờ quân tâm đến cảm nhận của cậu chưa? Chưa hề! Lúc chạm trán nhau ở lâu đài Fortuna hẳn là gã chỉ đánh đấm với cậu cho vui chứ đời nào chịu nghiêm túc. Chắc chắn Dante không hề xem trọng cậu, mà mắc mớ gì cậu phải quan tâm gã nghĩ thế nào về mình chứ?

“Tôi không muốn thấy em bị thương thêm nữa.”

Giọng Dante nhỏ xíu, nhỏ đến mức Nero không biết liệu có phải mình nghe nhầm không. Cậu chỉ biết đứng ngây ra đó, bầu không khí im lặng bao trùm cả hai.

Nero há miệng định nói mấy lần, cuối cùng cũng chỉ thốt ra được một câu. “Hả?”

Lặng người một lát, Dante mới nhắm mắt lại. Gã vuốt mặt, lên tiếng. “Tôi biết rõ thứ đó là gì nên mới sợ em không chịu nổi.” Máu nóng lại xộc lên đầu Nero nhưng Dante đã kịp thời nói tiếp, không để cậu có cơ hội phát điên thêm. “Và cũng là quá sức với cả tôi nữa.”

Lời vừa nói ra liền khiến Nero sốc đến ngây ngốc. Lẽ ra trên đời này chẳng có thứ gì quá sức với Dante mới phải. Nghe gã thú nhận điểm yếu của mình làm cho Nero có cảm giác… không biết phải nói sao cho đúng. Kiểu nào cũng thấy rất sai trái thôi. Giống như khi bạn được gặp thần tượng của mình rồi chợt nhận ra hắn ta không gì khác ngoài một thằng khốn nạn vậy. Hình tượng Dante trong lòng cậu cư nhiên sụp đổ.

Đầu óc Nero trống rỗng và cơ thể cứ tự giác chuyển động. Mọi việc tiếp theo xảy ra hoàn toàn trong vô thức. Cậu tiến lên trước một bước, rồi thêm một bước nữa, đến gần sát Dante, nắm lấy cổ áo gã và kéo gã về phía mình. Đôi mắt Nero nhắm chặt lại vào giây phút cậu áp môi mình lên môi gã.

Thật giống như cảm giác mà cậu hằng tưởng tượng, thậm chí còn tuyệt vời hơn thế cơ. Và Dante cũng hôn đáp lại cậu. Điều này nằm ngoài dự đoán của Nero. Dù tự tin đến mấy cậu cũng không dám nghĩ rằng mình thật sự sẽ thành công.

Hai người chìm đắm trong nụ hôn, xóa tan đi những nặng nề căng thẳng phút ban đầu. Dante luồn tay vào mái tóc trắng mềm mại của Nero, siết chúng và ép người tình càng hôn sâu hơn. Cảm giác dễ chịu này… Nero còn muốn nhiều hơn nữa. Những ngón tay trắng bệch vẫn nắm chặt nơi cổ áo khoác đỏ bằng da của Dante, giữ mãi không rời.

Cả hai thở dốc khi kết thúc nụ hôn dài cuồng nhiệt. Cuối cùng, Nero cũng ngẩng mặt lên, soi mình vào đáy mắt Dante và nhận ra nơi đó chất chứa một loại cảm xúc không thể gọi thành tên. Dường như… gã đang thật hạnh phúc.

Nero đấm mạnh vào ngực gã một cái.

“Từ rày không được gọi tôi là gánh nặng nữa đâu đấy, lão già.”

Gã cười giảo hoạt, cú đấm vừa rồi chỉ như một cái gãi ngứa mà thôi. “Chắc nên thay bằng bé cưng thì ổn nhỉ?”

Không đời nào Nero chịu thừa nhận câu nói đó ảnh hưởng đến cậu thế nào cũng như sự thật là hai má cậu đã đỏ ửng lên hết rồi đâu. Thế là cậu lại nhào lên hôn Dante phát nữa để che giấu đi sự thật mất mặt này.


End file.
